Far From Home
by Squeegee Beckinhime
Summary: A coach full wrestlers crashes in the middle of no where. What started out as an accident soon turns into a fight for survival!
1. Chapter One

**Far From Home**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"C'mon Joe, what the hell's taking so long? Stop jerking off and move your ass" Jon called out irritably.

"Screw you asshole, I wasn't jerking off, I was washing my hair" Joe told him as he emerged from the shower, towel around his waist as he made his way over to his bag

"God, you're such a girl" Colby said with a snort of laughter.

"Screw you too" Joe replied.

Once all three men were dressed and ready to go, they made their way to the parking lot where three coaches were parked.

"Who we riding with" Joe asked his friends.

"Uh, I think Windham, Joseph, Jon, Nick, Mike, Randy, the boss man Leveque, Heyman and Brock" Colby answered.

"Brock, seriously" Jon asked shocked.

"Yeah, something about boss man wanting to talk to him about a new storyline he wants to start. Said waiting until tomorrow is too long so he's travelling with us" Colby told them.

"Wow" Joe snickered.

As they got the coach's baggage hold, they saw Kofi walking over to one of the other coaches.

"Hey, Kofi, who're you riding with" Colby asked.

"As far as I know, JBL, Cena, Ettore, Austin, Ben, Stu, Jon and Josh" he told them.

"Is it true Brocks riding with you guys" he asked.

"Yup" Jon answered.

Kofi laughed and wished them luck before boarding his coach. Contrary to popular belief, Brock was actually a nice guy and he was funny too. He had a cool sense of humour and he was easy to talk too.

The three men boarded their coach and got settled into their seats.

Jon was exhausted. His head hurt and his shoulder didn't feel much better. He couldn't wait to catch a few zzz's.

Joe was on the phone to his wife and daughter. He missed them so much when he wasn't home. It was his daughter's birthday in a few weeks and he'd managed to get the day off so he could spend it with her and his family.

Colby sat in the middle of the coach, headphones planted firmly in his ears. He always slept better on the road when listening to his music.

Throughout the first few hours there was laughter, loud talking and alot of moving around but eventually, everyone settled down and tried to get some much needed sleep.

Paul awoke briefly when the the coach hit bumpy, uneven ground.

He sighed and went back to sleep.

Joe awoke with a start as the coach came to a sudden halt. The driver had slammed on the breaks and there was skidding and a crash as the coach hit what he assumed was a tree.

He looked down for any injuries but saw none. He had a wicked headache though; so he assumed he must have bumped his head.

He stood up slowly and looked toward the back of the coach where most of the other guys were.

He saw boss man Leveque standing slowly, a look of confusion and irritation on his face.

"What the hell happened" he asked Joe.

"I have no idea" he replied.

"Hey, is everyone ok" Paul called out.

He and Joe made their way to the other men to make sure they were all still alive.

Brock stood up and rolled his shoulders. His neck felt tense. He remembered being awoken as he felt himself get flung forward; must have some whiplash.

Joe made his way over to Jon who looked like he was still sleeping. Typical, the guy could sleep through anything.

He leaned over and shook his friend but got no response. "Jon" he called gently as he shook him a little harder than he had before.

Still nothing!

"Jon" he called louder giving the man's cheek a light tap. He released a long breath he didn't know he was holding as the man began to stir.

"Ah, fuck, my head" he groaned. "What the fuck happened" he asked confused.

"No idea man, I think we swerved off the road. Maybe a flat tire or something" he told him.

He helped Jon stand and they slowly made their way to Colby who was already standing and checking on the men on the coach.

Windham, Jon and Joseph were all standing looking around at their surroundings.

Nick and Mike were still in their seats but were awake and seemed unhurt.

Randy growled in pain as he held onto his shoulder. He awoke when it smacked off of the side of the coaches wall as he slept.

Brock asked Paul if he were ok, to which his friend gave an agitated nod. This was all they needed, to get stuck in the middle of the night when they had a schedule to keep.

"Hey, ah...Frank" boss man Leveque called as he tried to remember the coach driver's name.

He got no reply.

Slowly he made his way to the front of the coach to see if the man were ok and what had happened.

When he reached the man, he noticed that he was slumped forward, his chest and head resting on the steering wheel.

"Frank" he asked as he reached out a hand to shake the man awake.

As he drew his hand away he noticed the familiar sticky red substance on his fingers.

Blood!

He looked at his hand and assessed that the blood was not his own so it had to come from the driver.

He gingerly reached forward and sat the man up straight. He gave a small yell as he let go of the man who once again lay against the steering wheel, his eyes open but so far far away.

All of the men on the coach had heard the shout their boss gave and made their way to the front of the coach where he stood.

"What's wrong" Nick asked.

"He's...he's dead" Paul answered.

They all stood there puzzled.

"Dead" Mike squeaked.

"What do you mean he's dead" Heyman asked annoyance in his voice. If this was some sick joke, it really wasn't funny.

"I mean, he's dead. There's a tree branch going through his chest" Paul told them all.

Nick immediately started to heave. Mike also began to gag and turned away and made his way to the back of the coach.

Jon took a seat to stop his legs from wobbling. He must have hit his head harder then he thought at first because his vision was blurry.

Colby stood next to Randy staring at the driver, his mouth slightly agape.

Windham stood with Jon and Joseph and they all didn't know what to do or say.

"Does anyone have a cell phone" Brock asked. "I don't but one of you must have" he said aloud.

All of the men then proceeded to pull out there cell phones.

"Dammit, no signal" Joseph sighed. "Me either" Jon answered. "Me three" Windham told them as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Anybody got a signal" Paul asked aloud.

Everyone shook their head 'no'.

He sighed and looked out of the windshield of the coach.

"Anyone remember seeing a road sign or anything?" he asked the other men.

They all shook their heads 'no'.

"We were all asleep" Joe told him.

"Great, we got a dead driver, no cell signal and were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Perfect" Heyman said throwing his hands in the air in pure frustration.

The men made their way off of the coach and looked around to see if they could see any houses or signs anywhere.

As they scattered about to look, Jon noticed glass on the floor.

It was littering a section of the road. They did have a tire blow out. The glass had caused it to blow and Frank lost control of the vehicle.

Upon further inspection, he noticed that the glass have been strategically placed so that all of the sharp edges were facing up.

"Hey guys" he called aloud.

They all made their way over to him.

"What is it" Windham asked him curiously.

He pointed to the glass on the floor. All eyes made their way to the sparkling objects on the road.

"Look at the way it's placed" he told them. "This was no accident; this was placed here like this. Someone wanted to run us off the road" he explained.

Nick tutted aloud. "Man, you've been watching too much CSI and horror movies" he said with a small smile.

Just as Joe was about to speak, all of the men turned to a rustling coming from the tress.

To be continued...

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! :-)


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Thank you to Seth Rollins Babe and Cinnamon Muffin Punk for your review and comments. They're greatly appreciated. Thank you to the followers too :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The wrestlers stared in the direction the noise came from. Mike pushed Nick forward slightly and told him to go and see what the noise was.

"Me, why don't you go" Nick asked him standing firmly in place.

The other men slowly edged their way forward to the source of the noise. For some reason, Roman found himself at the front and sighed aloud at his friends.

Just as they reached the edge of the road a small deer jumped from the long grass and began to run down the highway.

The men let out yells and shouts as they backed up crashing into one another.

Paul growled low in his chest that a deer had gotten the better of them, Jon just laughed while looking at Colby who had gone incredibly pale.

"That was NOT funny man. That scared the shit outta me" he said glaring at his friend.

"You got scared by Bambi" Jon laughed. A small snort of laughter escaped Joe who had been trying to hold it in.

"Ok, now that that's over with; I think we should split up and start looking for a house, or a gas station or a phone. There has to be one of those things around here" Paul said to the group. They may not be working at that moment in time but he was still their boss.

"Mmem...nope" Jon said while shaking his head.

"Why not" Paul asked

"Rule number one in a situation like this...NEVER split up. Someone will be missing or dead within a few hours" he told his boss.

"Rule number two, NEVER get a 'ride' from someone who offers it freely. No one does anything for free these days and you never know what they may want in return" he stated.

Joe laughed at his overly paranoid friend.

"We've got no cell service so we can't call each other even if we do find something. We should pick a direction and all head that way" he added.

Mike and Nick agreed with Jon as did Windham, Joseph and Jon H.

"Fine...fine. Let's grab our bags and we'll decide which way to go" Paul said.

"I'm not dragging both my cases with me. We don't know how long were gonna be walking for and my shoulder is killing me" Randy told them.

"Let's find someone or somewhere and we'll come back for them. They're locked in the bag storage anyway. They're not going anywhere" Randy added.

"Alright, which way are we going?" Paul asked.

After a brief discussion they decided to head the way they were going as they don't remember seeing any signs of civilisation the way they had came.

"Ahh, I'm tired" Mike said after they had been walking for forty five minutes.

"I'm hungry" Nick added.

"You'll both have a broken nose if you don't stop your bitchin" Brock told them.

"Were all tired, were all hungry but you don't hear us complaining" he added.

After another thirty minutes of walking, Randy saw a light coming from the distance.

"Oh my God, look, there's something over there" he shouted.

"Finally" could be heard coming from most of the men.

As they got closer and closer, they noticed that the light randy had seen was coming from a house.

"Jesus, look at the state of it" Joseph stated.

"Looks like something out of one of your promos" Colby smiled.

"I got a real bad feeling about this" Jon muttered to Joe who walked beside him.

"Every time a lost group of people stumble upon a house like this, cannibals, ghosts, men with chainsaws and men who hear their dead mothers voices are always lurking somewhere" he muttered but enough that the others could hear him.

"Man, you're too paranoid" Randy told him.

"Ok, fine, but when someone tries to eat us or cut us up, I'll be the first to say 'I told you so' ok" Jon told him matter of factly.

Paul rolled his eyes. It was like dealing with children alot of the time. Even his girl's weren't this immature.

As they got closer to the building they all looked up at it in amazement.

Behind some gates, framed by thick private hedges, rose a monstrous and yet somehow beautiful piece of architecture unlike anything any of them had ever seen. A row of windows across the top floor of the house looking nothing so much as eyes, staring madly down at them.

Everything inside if Jon was begging him to go back to the coach and wait until someone found them.

There was something wrong here. Something massive, unbridled...something evil.

Whatever was inside that house was unlike anything else they'd seen in their lives.

There was death inside.

They just didn't know that yet...

To be continued...

* * *

Review, Review, Review...I LOVE me some reviews lol :-P


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As they got closer to the gates, the overwhelming smell of freshly dug soil and drainage was lingering in the air.

"God, it stinks" Paul said while covering his nose.

The men continued forward, the gate screeching as they forced it open.

Jon kept looking beside him and behind him, expecting someone to come charging at them at any moment.

"Relax dude" Joe said next to him.

Once nearer to the house, they could see that the light Randy had seen was not an electrical light, it was a small fire near the front of the house.

The proceeded up to the front door, climbing a few stairs in the process; It was eerily silent all around them.

"I guess I'll knock then" Paul said aloud.

He banged his knuckles in a steady rhythm on the old wood of the front door. They could hear the bang echo through the inside of the house.

They waited but no one answered.

Paul knocked again.

Still...nothing

"Look at this place man; it doesn't look like anyone's lived here for a while. I don't see what good knockings gonna do. If we wanna know if someone's inside, we should go in and look" Windham said from the back of the group.

"That's called breaking and entering" Paul told him.

"It's not breaking and entering if the doors unlocked" Heyman added annoyed.

"Just open the door Paul. There may be a phone we could use to call for help. I don't know if you remember but were in the middle of nowhere, a dead driver on the highway with no means to get home and it looks like it's going to start storming soon" he said exasperated.

"Watch who you're talking to Heyman; of course I haven't forgotten. I still got his blood on my hands" Paul told him, showing him his palm.

"And you're right; we are in the middle of nowhere. And who's to say that the person who lives here isn't inside. Who's to say that if we just barge in, they won't have a shot gun pointed at us thinking were gonna hurt them. You thought about that?" he asked, clearly agitated.

Heyman looked to the side. Paul was right and he hated that he was.

"Well ill go in there then" Brock said barging past the men who stood still.

He reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, cautiously.

The door was unlocked.

It creaked as it slowly opened to reveal a large foyer. Its decor was old Victorian. By the state of the inside, no one had lived here for a LONG time.

"See, no shotguns" he said as he walking inside.

The other followed and looked around.

"Let's split up, look for a phone" Paul told them.

Windham, Jon H and Joseph went off in one direction.

Heyman and Brock went in another and Jon, Colby and Joe went in the other.

Paul looked behind him and saw Randy, Nick and Mike still standing there.

"Looks like we're together boys" he told them before leading them through a hall way.

* * *

Brock and Heyman had stumbled upon a pantry. As they looked further inside they saw knives, axes, butchers knives and rope all littered on the sides. Brock walked over to a counter top and found barbed wire with what looked like hair stuck in it.

Paul made his way over to the island in the middle of the room and saw dark stains on it...blood.

What the hell was this place?

* * *

Windham, Jon H and Joseph wondered through a long hallway. They found that alot of the rooms that were in said hallway were locked or empty.

As they reached the end of the hall, they found that there was one room left. They opened the door slowly and went inside.

The smell was overwhelming. Mould littered the walls and carpet. It looked like an old office, filing cabinets and a desk sat in a corner of the room.

They made their way further into the room and looked around.

Pictures of an older man sat proudly on the wall and atop the fireplaces mantle.

One of the framed objects was for a medical licence. Windham wiped the dust off of the glass to get a better look at it.

"Dr Jedadiah Samuels" Windham read aloud.

"What are ya thinking, an old hospital" Jon H asked his friends. "Maybe" Joseph replied. "Either that or his home" he added.

* * *

In another part of the house, Colby, Jon and Joe were looking upstairs. Wheelchairs and bed frames were scattered through the hall ways.

"I think this might have been a hospital" Colby said over his shoulder to his friends.

"I got a really bad feeling" Jon mumbled.

"Dude, would you stop with that shit already? Look at this place. No one's been here for years. When we get home I'm never letting you watch another horror movie again" he stated firmly.

"If we get home" Jon grunted.

Joe rolled his eyes as they continued their search.

They walked into one of the rooms and looked around. A bed frame sat in the corner, straps attached to the head and foot end of the rails.

Joe walked over to one of the walls where he saw markings on it. As he lent in further he gasped and reared back as fast as he could.

Jon and Colby were by him in seconds asking what was wrong.

Joe pointed at the wall and the two men lent in further to see what it was he was pointing at.

Scratch marks littered the wall. Upon further inspection, Colby saw a finger nail embedded into the wall.

"What the hell happened here" he asked. As they looked closer they could see bloody finger marks all over the same wall.

"We should go find the others" Joe told them.

* * *

"Oh I'm not going down there" Mike loudly whispered to Paul.

The men were stood in front of a stair way that they assumed led to a basement.

"Fine, stay up here" Paul said before taking a breath and walking down the stairs, Randy and Nick following close behind.

After a few delayed seconds, Mike ascended the same stairs whisper shouting "wait for me".

To be continued...

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :-)


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you to Guest for your comment :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

As Paul, Randy, Nick and Mike made their way down the creaking steps using their cell phone torches to see where they were going, they heard loud footsteps from above them making dust fall on them.

"God dammit" Mike moaned. "It's going in my hair" he whimpered as he franticly wiped his haor clean.

"Shut up" Randy said agitated.

"Alright, look around; see if you can find anything. Maybe there's a fuse box in here or something" Paul told them.

They all split off into a different corner of the room.

"What the hell is this place?" Brock asked Heyman as they continued their search of the pantry.

"I have no idea. They weren't very clean though were they?" Heyman said which made Brock laugh.

As Heyman continued to moan about the state of the house, Brock made his way over to a fridge that sat against the far wall.

He opened the door and nearly choked on the smell that bellowed from it. Clearly it had no power for quite some time.

Inside were glass jars. Food he thought at first glance.

As he was about to shut the door something caught his eye. It was in fact, another eye.

He lent down and picked the jar up to inspect it. His jaw clenched and he slammed it back onto its shelf and slammed the fridge door closed.

"Let's go" he called to Heyman as he made his way to the door to find the others.

"Why, what's wrong" Heyman asked confused.

"There's a human head in a jar in the fridge" Brock said not turning around.

Heyman looked from Brock to the fridge and then back again. He'd never seen the man so unnerved before and it frightened him. He followed quickly and quietly.

"Look at this" Windham said handing a file each to Jon and Joseph.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"It's about the good doctors patients. Look at the 'prescribed treatment' column" Windham told them.

"Electro shock therapy" Jon read aloud. "Lobotomy" Joseph added.

"Oh man, what the hell happened here" he said disgusted.

Meanwhile down in the basement, Randy had stumbled upon a fuse box. He opened it cautiously and took a look inside.

The wires were destroyed. They looked like they'd been deliberately shredded. He slammed it shut in annoyance. It didn't matter now even if they did find a phone, it wouldn't work anyway.

"It's pointless guys, the fuse box is a mess" he shouted out to the remaining men.

Nick and Mike made their way over to him and waited for Paul to join them.

"Ok, let's go" Paul said shortly after practically running up the stairs.

"What's the hurry? What did you find?" Randy asked.

Paul ignored him as he made his way to basement door.

Once they were out of the door Paul tried to get to the foyer but Randy grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"What's going on man? What did you see down there?" he asked worried at how pale his boss looked.

"Jars, jars with human body parts in them" he told him.

"Oh Christ" Mike exclaimed slapping a hand to his mouth.

"Are you sure that's what you saw" Nick asked.

"I know what eyeballs, fingers and teeth look like Nick" he practically yelled.

Nick stood stuck in his spot. What the hell had they stumbled across?

"I swear it was that way" Colby said as he, Jon and Joe tried to find the staircase to go back downstairs.

"Well it wasn't was it? You got us lost dipshit" Jon yelled at his friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault this place is built like a fucking prison is it? No! You find the stairs if you're so goddamn smart Jon" Colby yelled back.

Just as Jon was about to square off with the smaller man, Joe got in the middle of them. "C'mon guys. We don't need this. No one is in the wrong here. This place is full of long hallways and twists and turns. Instead of beating each other to death, put that focus into finding the stair case yeah" he told them both in an authoritive manner.

The men stepped away from each other but didn't stop the glares that etched their handsome features.

"Asshole" Colby mumbled as he walked past Jon following Joe.

As they continued to walk down the hallway, the floor began to groan and squeak in protest as their heavy frames walked along it.

Just as Joe was about to turn and say something to the two men, Colby yelled as the floor gave way beneath him.

Jon, who had the speed of a cat leapt forward and grabbed Colby's hand before he had the chance to fall.

"Ow" Jon groaned as he held his onto his friend.

"Jesus Christ, pull me up" Colby yelled.

"Cant" Jon struggled to say, scrunching his face in agony.

"Why not" Colby yelled at his friend as he dangled helplessly.

"Cos your heavy ass has pulled my shoulder outta the socket" Jon said strained.

"Here" Joe said offering his hand to Colby who gratefully took it and pulled himself up.

Colby panted heavily as he lay on his back, his arm flung over his eyes.

"That sucked" he said shakily.

"Nice catch brother" Joe said to Jon who was struggling to stand up holding onto his arm. At that point, Colby had gotten to his feet and walked over to his injured friend.

"Thanks man, I don't wanna think what ide look like right now if ide have fallen" Colby said patting Jon on the back.

"S'okay" Jon said walking over to the doorframe nearest to them.

"Eww, I can't watch when you do this" Joe said as he turned away.

Brock and Heyman had made their way to the foyer where they found Paul, Randy Nick and Mike standing.

"Find anything" Heyman asked.

"Body parts" Paul answered.

"So did we" Brock replied.

Just as Paul was about to speak again they heard a shout coming from upstairs.

They all looked at each other before running in the direction the yell came from.

They made it to the top of the stairs but it was quiet. They looked around them quickly before another yell pierced their ears.

"This way, c'mon" Brock said.

As they made their way down the hallway, they stumbled upon Joe staring at Jon over his shoulder a pained expression on his face while Colby tried to reassure his friend that all was ok.

They then saw Jon slamming his shoulder into the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing" Heyman asked the younger man.

"I fell through the floor here and Jon caught me just in time. It pulled his shoulder outta the socket" Colby told him.

Randy cringed, he knew how that felt and could sympathise with the pain that Jon was experiencing at that moment.

A pop resonated through the hall and Jon sank down the door frame clutching his shoulder.

"Is it done" Joe asked before turning to take a look at his friend.

Jon's hands were shaking from the pain.

As Joe and Colby leaned down to help their friend stand, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caught all of their attention.

To be continued...

* * *

C'mon people...hit the review button :-)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

All heads turned in direction to the sound of footsteps and mumbled voices. All men, beside Jon who was still sat clutching his arm, prepared to face whatever appeared at the top of the stairs.

Just as they were about to lunge, a familiar head wearing a beanie appeared followed by a long beard.

Windham, Jon and Joseph made it to the top of the stairs and stopped talking long enough to see the men standing there looking like they were about to attack them.

"Wow, whats going on" Jon H asked seeing the men deflate when they saw who it was.

"We didn't know who was coming up the stairs" Nick told them.

The three men nodded in understanding. Joseph noticed the hole in the floor and Jon sitting on the floor holding his arm in agony.

"Did you fall through the floor" he asked the injured man.

"No, I did, Jon here caught me before I fell all the way through. Dislocated his shoulder in the process" Colby explained.

"Nice one brother" Windham said giving Jon an approving nod.

"Did you find anything" Jon H asked.

"Yeah, me, Heyman and Brock found body parts" Paul told them all.

"What" "body parts?" "What the hell" "Where?" were a few of the questions Paul heard asked all at once.

"We were in a pantry and Brock found a human head in the fridge" Heyman told them.

"We were in the basement; I found jars with all different shit in them. Fingers, teeth...eyes" Paul told them shaking his head to try and rid it from the images.

"Gnarly" Colby said aloud.

"I found the fuse box while were in the basement too. It's been completely destroyed. Looked deliberate too" Randy told them.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked.

"I think we should go back to the coach. Stay there till morning and hopefully someone will drive by and be able to help" Paul told them.

After a few brief nods, the men set about getting ready to leave. Joe bent down and helped Jon to his feet. He let out a guttural moan as the movement agitated his arm.

The men began to make their way out of the house when it began to poor down with rain.

"Perfect" Heyman shouted angrily.

"God dammit" Paul growled angrily. "C'mon" he said.

They had been walking for over half an hour and they were all drenched. A shiver ran through Jon from the cold and from the pain in his shoulder. He was sure that something more serious had happened to his arm. It was still hurting like a son of a bitch and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Are you sure this is the right way" Randy asked Paul as they continued their hellish trek.

Paul stopped angrily. "Actually no, I'm not sure this is the right way. I've never been here before, I don't know where we are; see any road signs around you Randy? Look around you, nothing but trees and then more trees, everything looks the fucking same" Paul shouted frustrated.

"I was only asking Paul" Randy shouted back, a huge bang of thunder rumbling through the air.

"C'mon guys" Windham said getting in-between them. "Were in enough trouble as it is, the last thing we need is you two ripping each other's heads off" he told them.

"Let's just find the damn coach. At least that way we'll be out of the rain and can get into some dry clothes." he told them.

They continued on their way and the rain only got heavier.

After walking for almost an hour more, they came to a standstill in the middle of the road.

"Jesus, where are we" Colby mumbled.

"There is no way we've gotten lost. It's one road for God's sake" he shouted angrily.

"We've been walking for the same amount of time we did to find that damned house. How can we not have found the coach in that time" Randy asked.

"I think we should head back. We need to get out of this rain" Paul told them.

They all huffed in frustration and turned back the way they came.

"Hey man, you ok?" Joe asked Jon who was struggling with the journey. "I'm fine" he told him.

Joe didn't believe him. He knew him too well and he knew something was wrong.

As Joe continued to look at his friend, worry etching his face, he heard Nick shout out to them all.

"What the actual fuck" he shouted.

They made their way over to where he was standing.

"Look, look at this. We have found the coach, only the coach isn't here" he yelled.

"How can that be" Mike asked.

They looked around and could see the tire marks on the road where the coach had gone out of control. The glass had been removed from the road. Upon further inspection, they could see blood on a branch of the tree that had gone through the driver.

"Are you sure the driver was dead. Maybe he woke up and took off" Mike asked Paul.

"Of course I'm sure" Paul replied bluntly.

"Look, let's just make our way back as planned" Joseph said.

After an agonising walk in the cold rain, they could see the familiar path that led them to the house.

"Finally" Colby mumbled.

As they made their way closer, the familiar smell of dirt and sewage attacked their sense of smell.

They made their way into the lobby and looked around.

It's all still looked the same.

"Ya know...i don't know how comfortable I am staying in a house with body parts hidden in jars all around it" Mike moaned.

"It's either you spend the night in here or you can sleep outside in the rain" Brock said getting agitated with Mikes whining.

The men went into what they assumed was the library and began to settle down for the night.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Nick and Mike sat in a corner of the library and talked amongst themselves.

Windham, Jonathan and Joseph were trying in vain to get their cell phones to get signal.

Randy and Paul sat on the sofa and discussed what they had seen in the basement.

Brock and Heyman stood by a desk in the centre of the room discussing the story line they want to Brock in.

Joe, Colby and Jon were sat on the floor. Colby was playing a game on his phone. Joe was looking at pictures of his wife and daughter. Jon was clutching his shoulder still.

After a few minutes Jon slowly made his way to his feet.

"Where you going man" Joe asked his friend.

"Gonna try and find a bathroom" Jon said simply before walking out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be ok on his own" Joe asked Colby. "He's a big boy" Colby said, his eyes not leaving the screen of his phone.

Jon wondered the hallways. Eventually he found a small bathroom and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

He let out the pained breath he'd been holding. He raised his sore arm slowly and looked at the blood that trickled down his side.

When he'd leapt forward to help Colby, he hadn't noticed the bit of wood sticking up in the air. It had stabbed him just under his armpit on his side. He hadn't realised this until his adrenaline had worn off and he felt the sting in his side.

He didn't tell Colby or Joe because he knew they would worry and fuss over him.

He looked at the wound and realised it may be best to tell them sooner rather than later as blood flowed freely from the wound.

He turned the taps on to try and get some water to clean the wound but no water came out, the pipes creaked and groaned from being unused.

He huffed in annoyance and decided to head back to the library.

Once inside he walked over to Joe and Colby. They both looked up at their friend and noticed the sheen of sweat that glistened on his face.

"Are you ok man? You look pale and you're sweating" Colby asked.

"M'fine" Jon answered.

"Bullshit man. You look like shit. You've dislocated your arm loads of times before this and you've never been in this much pain before. Whats going on" Joe asked.

"Don't...freak out okay" Jon asked them.

"Why would we freak out" Joe asked.

Jon slowly lifted his arm to show them the wound under it.

"Oh shit Jon" Joe shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

Jon scowled at his friend and then turned away from all of the stares from everyone in the room.

"Whats going on" Paul asked.

"It's Jon...he's..." Colby started. "He's what" Paul demanded.

"He's hurt" Colby finished.

"We know that already" Mike said.

"No asshole, he's like, really hurt bad" Joe told them.

"Whats wrong" Paul asked going over to the man sitting on the floor.

Jon hesitated but then slowly lifted his arm to show his boss the damage.

"Jesus Jon. What the fuck happened" Paul asked, crouching down to take a closer look at the wound.

"M'fine" Jon told him unconvincingly.

"Is that why you're pale and sweating. You look like you can barley sit up" Paul said.

Windham, Jonathan and Joseph stood up and walked over to them. "We think this may have been a hospital. We'll go and see if we can find any sort of medical supplies. Some bandages maybe" he told them.

Colby and Joe nodded appreciatively. "Thanks guys" they said as the trio left the library.

"Someone go and get some water" Paul said to the remaining men in the room.

"Can't, pipes are rusted up" Jon told them through gritted teeth.

"When I asked you earlier if you were ok, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Joe asked his friend.

Jon winced as pain shot through his side. "I didn't wanna worry you. Were in enough mess as it is, I didn't wanna add anymore shit on top of that" he told him honestly.

Joe brushed the man's sweaty hair back and huffed.

"I got an idea" Randy said as he walked out of the room.

Windham, Joseph and Jonathan made their way around the lower part of the structure and looked for any type of first aid kit. There had to be something here.

Eventually they came to a door that said 'Supplies' on it. The door however, was locked.

Windham started to try and barge the door open with his shoulder. "Let me try" Jonathan said.

He stood in front of the door and with a few strong kicks, he managed to get the door open.

They found sheets, pillows and blankets. "Grab some Joseph, this will come in handy for tonight" Windham said as he began handing the items to his friend.

As they looked around, a small amount of medical supplies. After some rummaging, Windham found some bandages.

"Great" he said as he grabbed all that he could find. They pulled the door too and began to head back to the library.

Randy walked back into the room holding a small bowel. He walked over to where the men were huddled on the floor and handed it to them.

"Here. It's rain water. It's not perfect but it's something to help clean the wound with" he told them.

The men nodded thanks before he went and sat back down.

Windham, Joseph and Jonathan made their way into the room with the supplies they'd found.

"Here guys, some blankets and pillows" he told them as he put them on the sofa next to Randy.

He walked over to Jon, Joe, Colby and Paul and knelt down. "Here, I found some bandages in a storage room" he said as Joe took them from him.

"Thanks man" Joe said.

Joe, Colby and Paul set about cleaning Jon's wound and wrapping it in bandages using their phone light as a torch to see what they were doing.

As they were half way through dressing the wound, they all heard footsteps from above them.

They all looked at each other expecting to find someone had wondered off and was upstairs looking around.

Upon further inspection and a head count later, they were all there and accounted for.

If they were all in the library, then who was walking around upstairs?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you to all who followed and reviewed :-)**

 **This is a very short chapter i know but its been hectic for me the past few days. My youngest daughter is teething and getting FIVE new teeth to one go so ive barley slept the past few days.**

 **I wrote this chapter quick while she had a twenty minute nap lol**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

All the men in the room looked up at the ceiling and then to each other before looking back up at the ceiling.

"What the hell man" Mike asked aloud.

"Maybe it's the pipes" Nick said.

"WALKING AROUND?" Mike shouted back.

"Hey, don't yell at me man. It was just a suggestion as to what it could be. This house is old and you never know" he added.

"Brock" Paul called. The bigger man looked over to his boss.

"Me, you and Joe are gonna go up and see if there's someone up stairs. The rest of you stay put. Colby..." he called the younger man who looked over to him.

"Keep him awake" he said pointing to Jon who looked like was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"We might need to get out of here double time and we can't risk him being passed out" he said.

"Boys" Paul called over his shoulder.

They walked over to the door and opened it. Joe looked back to Jon and Colby before following Brock and Paul.

Colby sighed sadly. This whole situation sucked ass.

He looked down to Jon and noticed his eyes had closed. "Wow...Jon, hey Jon" he said lightly tapping his friends face. "Open your eyes. C'mon" he said tapping him again.

With a groan, Jon came too and looked up at Colby, his eyes glassed over.

"Hey, you need to stay awake ok" Colby said ruffling his friend's sweaty hair.

"Colby" Heyman called a few minutes after.

Colby turned to look at him with a ' _yeah'_ expression on his face.

Heyman didn't speak, he simply pointed to the spot on the floor next to Jon.

When Colby looked down he saw a small pool of blood forming beneath him.

"Shit" he whispered.

"No wonder why you can't keep your eyes open" he mumbled.

He leaned his friend back onto him and slowly lifted his damaged arm. He pulled up Jon's t-shirt to look at the wound and found that the bandages were soaked through with blood.

"Dammit" he muttered before lowering Jon's arm back down, a strangled moan emanating from the injured man.

Upstairs, Paul, Joe and Brock wondered the hallways in search of the footsteps they had all heard.

"What do you think it was?" Joe asked his boss. "I mean, we looked in every room. There was no one up here man" he said confused as to where the noise had come from.

"Usually I'd say you were hearing things but the fact that we all heard it; it can't be nothing" he said as they continued their journey down the corridor.

Brock was looking from his left to his right as they walked. As they neared the end of one hallway, he saw movement from inside one of the rooms to his right.

He tapped both men on the backs to gain their attention before nodding towards the room.

They all turned and slowly made their way inside.

It looked the same as all of the other rooms; Dark, dirty and old. As they looked around, they found no one inside.

"I thought you saw something" Paul asked Brock.

"I did" he replied. "It looked like someone walked past the door" he told them.

"Wait" Joe said as he stepped back into the hall and then counted.

"When we were up here earlier, this door was locked" Joe told them.

"Well no one's forced it open. Look, the door frames still in one piece and we would have heard someone breaking down a door" he told them.

They all looked at each other confused. Who the hell was walking around up there? And what had Brock seen?

To be continued...

* * *

 **You've made it this far...so please...review ;-p**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Managed to write another chapter today.**

 **Thank you to all who have followed and reviewed :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Paul, Brock and Joe continued their search of upstairs but came up with nothing.

"Got dammit" Paul muttered under his breath getting more and more agitated.

"We should have just stayed on the coach" he said aloud.

Once coming to a dead end, they turned around and began to make their way back to the library.

"How's he doing" Windham asked bending down to get a closer look at Jon.

"Not good" Colby said sadly.

"He's bleeding...bad" he told him.

"I got an idea...but you won't like it" Randy said walking over to them.

"Why...what is it?" Colby asked.

"He's gonna go into shock if he keeps bleeding like that. Not to mention he won't make it if he bleeds to death. We need to coteries the wound" he explained.

Colby didn't like this idea one bit, but he knew it could be the only way to save his friend.

He nodded in understanding and Randy and Windham went to the pantry to find something metal they could heat up.

Colby called over to Jonathan and asked him to check Jon's pockets for a lighter.

The man nodded and crouched down to look for one. Eventually he found one in Jon's back pocket.

Colby released a breath he'd been holding and stroked his unconscious friend's hair back. "This is the one time I won't scold you for smoking" he said to him.

Paul, Joe and Brock walked back into the room and told the men that they had found nothing and no one upstairs.

It was then that Paul looked around and noticed people missing.

"Where's Randy and Windham?" he asked.

"They went to find something metal" Colby told them.

"For what" Paul asked.

"To coteries Jon's wound before he bleeds to death" Randy said as he and Windham walked back into the room.

Paul walked over to where Colby was leaning Jon against him and asked to see the wound.

"Jesus" he said as he saw the extent of the injuries a second time.

Joe walked over to his friends and knelt down.

"Is this a good idea" he asked Colby.

"It's either this or he's gonna bleed out" Colby said sadly.

Randy cleaned the spoon he had found in the pantry in the rain water and walked over to where Jon lay.

He got Colby to gently lift his injured arm and pulled up the man's blood soaked t-shirt.

He used the rest of the rain water to re clean the wound once he had taken the bandages off.

Jonathan handed him Jon's lighter and Randy began to heat it up from underneath.

"You're gonna have to hold him down and keep him quiet" Randy told them. "If there is someone here, we don't want them hearing this and finding where we are. It's not gonna be pretty" he explained.

Joe swapped places with Colby and held Jon's back onto his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around his friend's waist holding his injured arm out of the way. The other he reluctantly placed over his friend's mouth to hold in his screams.

Colby sat on the other side and held Jon's other arm out of the way. He shot a sympathetic look to his friend as he watched Randy come closer with the lighter and red hot spoon.

"Ok, hold him...tight" Randy said as he placed a hand on Jon's chest and pushed down as hard as he could.

He placed the spoon onto the wound and flinched as the sound of sizzling flesh sounded throughout the room.

Jon arched off of the floor; his eyes flew open at the contact of the heat on his wound.

He screamed underneath Joe's hand a look of pure agony and confusion in his eyes made a tear slip from Joe's eye down his cheek.

"I'm sorry man, I'm so sorry" Joe spoke trying to sooth his friend.

Jon began to kick his legs trying to move away from the pain. Brock walked over and sat atop of the thrashing mans legs.

"Shhhhhh" Colby tried calming him.

"Sorry dude" Randy said as he reheated the spoon.

"It's not done?" Joe asked.

"No" was Randy's short reply.

Colby could see this was hurting Randy just as much as he was the one inflicting the pain on Jon.

Once he had heated the spoon a second time, he nodded and all the men tightened their grip on the injured man.

Once again, a muffled scream ran through the room. Brock had to look away as he caught the look of pure agony in his friend's face not liking it one bit.

Tears flowed freely from Jon's eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain.

Finally, after an agonising few minutes, Randy had managed to stop the bleeding.

He stood up and walked over to the desk, taking hold of one of the corners he chucked the spoon onto it before leaning forward and taking a deep breath.

He hated having to do that to a friend, even if it was to save his life.

Paul walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his back.

Joe looked down at Jon and found that he had passed out from the pain. He was actually glad that he had. The man wouldn't be feeling the agony anymore.

Colby squeezed Jon's hand before standing and putting his hands in his head, walking around and exhaling loudly as he released the tension.

Brock stood and gave Jon a pat on the leg before going to stand back with Heyman.

Windham shook his head sadly. He would never forget what he had just seen.

The smell of burnt flesh still lingered the air and it made Randy want to vomit.

"You ok" Paul asked him. Randy gave a weak nod before turning and sitting on the floor, his back resting against the leg of the desk.

"We should put him on the sofa. Give him a blanket to keep him warm" Windham said. "He's shaking" he added pointing to Jon's quivering body.

Joe gently picked his friend up and carried him to the sofa. After laying him down, he covered him with a blanket and sat on the arm wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked.

The room was silent as no one had an answer.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Review people...Review ;-p**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thank you to all who have followed, favourite and reviewed :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

A few hours had gone by since the ordeal.

Jon began to stir on the sofa and a muffled moan passed his lips as he tried to sit up.

Colby noticed his movement and rushed to his side.

"Hey man" he said. "Try not to move too much" he said laying a hand on his friend's chest to still his movements.

Jon looked around confused.

"What happened" he asked.

"You were bleeding out. We had to coteries the wound to stop the bleeding" he explained.

He told his how Randy had come up with the idea and Jon glanced over to the man and saw the vacant expression on his face.

"Randy" he called weakly, his throat sore from the screaming.

Randy flinched when heard his name being called. He looked over to Jon and stood up walking over to him.

He crouched down and looked at his friend.

"Hey man. How you feeling" he asked.

"Sore" Jon replied.

"Thank you...for what you did" Jon said honestly.

"Sorry I had to be the one to do it" Randy smiles sadly.

He patted Jon on the leg and went and sat back down.

Joe walked over shortly after and asked how his friend was.

"I could do with a stiff drink" Jon said chuckling softly.

"I think we all could" Paul said from where he sat.

"Was there anyone upstairs?" Jon asked.

Joe shook his head.

"No, we went and looked but there wasn't anyone up there" he told him.

"So where was the footsteps coming from?" he asked confused.

"We don't know" Joe told him.

They all sat in silence not knowing what to say; too alarmed at their situation to sleep; too exhausted to stay awake.

Mike broke the silence, more his stomach did. It rumbled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

He placed a hand on his stomach and groaned.

"I'm so hungry" he said quietly.

"We all are" Heyman told him.

It went quiet again.

The storm had gotten worse and the men could hear the thunder rumbling outside.

The room glowed as lightening cackled in the distance.

Brock heard the noise first. He stood up and walked over to the library door.

"What's up?" Windham asked.

"Screaming...I can hear screaming" Brock told him.

All the men listened intently and after a while, they could all hear it too.

A man's muffled shouts and screams echoed through the house.

"What the hell is that?" Mike asked worriedly.

Paul walked over to where Brock and Windham stood.

"This is getting too weird. There was no one up there. What the hell is making that noise?" he asked confused.

"Sounds like a person" Brock told him honestly.

"There was no one up there" Paul repeated.

"Maybe we should take another look. That screams gotta be coming from somewhere" Randy said from where he sat.

Paul irritably sighed.

"Alright; Brock, myself and Joe will go and look around one last time" Paul said aloud.

The men left the library and made their way up the stairs.

They stopped half way when another scream echoed through the house.

"That's coming from downstairs" Joe said alarmed.

The men turned around and ran down the stairs and toward the lobby.

They listened as the shouting continued.

"It's coming from the pantry" Brock said.

They slowly and cautiously made their way to the pantry door.

Brock pushed the door open and made his way inside, the other two me close behind.

"What the fuck?" Brock said as he got inside the room.

"What the hell" Joe said as he looked inside.

In the middle of the island, on the wooden counter top, fresh blood slowly flowed onto the dirty floor.

But there was no body.

"What the actual fuck?" Paul asked.

"Something weird is going on here" Joe said.

They jumped when a loud bang could be heard from upstairs.

They looked at each other before running in the direction of the stairs.

Once upstairs they slowly began making their way down the hallway.

They could hear footsteps but couldn't place where they were coming from.

The footsteps got louder and they sounded closer but they couldn't see anyone.

All of a sudden, Joe's legs were pulled from under him and he landed on his front with a thud.

Brock and Paul turned to look at him before trying to help him back up but before they could, Joe began being dragged down the hallway by an unseen force.

Both men ran to try and help him but before they could reach him, he was dragged into a room, the door slamming shut behind him.

All they heard were Joe's screams.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeease :-)**


End file.
